bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:A Little Fan 0f Everything/My New Fanfic; Chapter 1
Toon’d!: The Adventures of Hailee and Edgar (Note: I do not own Edgar, Bendy, or any of the BATIM characters; they belong to Joey Drew Studios Inc. I do own Hailee Grey and any of her friends.) It was a day like any other in the toonish world of Bendy and Co. The white sun shone above the black-and-white landscape, illuminating peaceful fields, breezy meadows....and a certain devil outrunning some VERY angry criminals. It was a wild chase, with Bendy running frantically over hills and through rivers as fast as his knee-less legs could carry him. His chasers, hot on his trail, were none other than the infamous Butcher Gang, who currently looked like they wanted to tear the little devil into tiny demonic shreds; their eyes were bulging with rage. For some odd reason, they had smoke trailing from their mouths..... Soon the gang members, who had been chasing Bendy for a while now, began to feel exhausted; they were soon panting hard and sweating (metaphorical) bullets. Bendy looked behind him to see his pursuers resting on their knees and took advantage of their pause. He quickly scrambled up a thin, tall tree to hide, coming to a stop to sit on a branch. Dusting himself off, Bendy stood up, relieved, and said out loud: “Gee, what got those ol’ geezers a riled up, eh? All I did was add a little... kick to their gruel!” (Bendy pulls out a small, opaque bottle. On the bottle, small white letters spell out HOT SAUCE: EXTRA HOT. Bendy starts cackling to himself like a maniac.) “''HEY!” Startled, Bendy looked down below him...and saw the Butcher Gang surrounding the tree... And looking ''really mad. Bendy had a near heart attack at this, but regained his composure and smiled widely. “Howdy there! Thought you’d never find me up ‘ere.” Charley, the leader of the gang, snorted as if disgusted. “Well, it’d ain’t helpin’ that yer cacklin’ like a cuckoo up ‘dere!” “You have a point there, pal.” Bendy responded, not changing his tone. “Not dat I’m worried or anythin’.” “Well ye should be!” shouted Barley, the oldest of the bunch. “We’re gonna KILL you for putting dat spicy stuff in our DINNER!” He could STILL taste the hot sauce in his mouth; it probably wasn’t going away anytime soon. “Aw c’mon. I thought you woulda liked some flavor to that slop you were eatin’. It was a favor!” (Bendy snickers slightly as he says this last part, adding some sarcasm to ‘favor’.) “Favor, my Great Aunt’s fanny! It’ll be DAYS before we recover from this, you good-for-nothin’, you!” squeaked Edgar, the youngest of the gang, glaring up at the devil. “Listen up, devil. If you don’t come down ‘ere right now, we’re gonna drag you down ourselves!” Charley snarled viciously. Bendy smirked, still grinning “And how you gonna’ pull of THAT, I may ask?” However, just as he said that, Edgar grabbed onto the trunk and started using all six of his legs to shimmy up the tree at an alarming speed. Bendy froze, his grin quickly fading as he realized he’d been tempting fate there, and if he didn’t do something fast, he’d be paying for it hard. In what seemed like no time at all, Edgar just below the branch were Bendy was standing. Grinning maliciously, he climbed onto the branch below, and started to stretch is front arms upward towards him. Bendy, not sure what to do, started backing away form the evil limbs, backing and backing up....until he bumped against the trunk of the tree. However, just before Edgar could reach him, Bendy suddenly screamed, “YOU MOOKS AIN’T CATCHIN’ ME ALIVE!” While Edgar was stunned by the outburst, Bendy turned around and kicked the trunk with a loud THUNK. “......what was that supposed to d.....” Before Edgar could finish his sentence, all the branches on the tree suddenly fell off comedically, plummeting towards the ground and the other Butcher gang members. Reacting quickly, Edgar grabbed onto the trunk and tucked his head under his front arms, while Bendy simply jumped of his branch mid drop and landed a few feet away, instantly booking it when his feet touched the ground. As for Charley and Barley, they started to run after him, but before they had taken three steps, a large branch landed on their heads with a resounding thunk, knocking the two out cold instantly. After all the branches had fallen, Edgar peeked his head up and, when he was sure he wasn’t going to get a concussion, quickly shimmied back tow the trunk. When he was down, he turned to look at his fallen comrades with mild frustration. “Idiots....” he muttered, before looking over his shoulder... and spotted Bendy disappearing into the nearby woods. “HEY! Come back here, you rat!” He screamed, making a mad dash towards the woods, angrier than ever. Meanwhile, in the woods, Bendy was sprinting like the wind in wild directions, not sure where he should hide next. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly ran into a nearby tree with a WHAM! Dazed, Bendy stumbled backwards, his eyes all swirly. Just as he shook off the impact, a large crate that had been tied to a branch fell off, bashing the little devil darlin’ right on his head, causing him to daze off once again, this time with stars swirling all around his head. After he could finally stand up straight, Bendy turned around to face the crate, which had bust open from the impact, it’s contents spilled out onto the ground. “...Now who in their right mind would leave a crate in a place like this?...” he mused to himself, rubbing the back of his sore head. He stooped over to pick up one of the items. It was a small black can, just slightly bigger than a tin of bacon soup. Curious, Bendy inspected the can from all sides, and saw, on the other side of the can, he saw the label; HOLE-IN-A-CAN Bendy scratched his head at this- he had never heard of something like this before- but then, an idea formed in his mind. A brilliant, devious idea. He grinned wickedly, placing the can in some magical pocket- the kind that only existed in these cartoons – and rubbed his hands together, snickering. “I think I’ve found a way to get these bozos off my trail... (cue evil laughter.)” ''' A Few Minutes Later Edgar walked slowly now, his head swerving slowly from left to right, scanning the forest for his target. By whatever means possible, he was going to GET That little devil! And once he did, Bendy would be lucky if his head wasn’t rolling by the end of it! He..... “Yoo-hoo! Hey ugly!” Edgar snapped his head towards the source of the noise. There, standing on a tall rock, was the little demon, smiling cheekily and waving. Edgar’s face curled up in a visible snarl, and he turned around fully towards his enemy. Bendy chuckled smugly and waved his hands in a taunting gesture. “You lookin’ for me, dimwit? Well, here I am! Come an’ get if me... if you dare!” “YOU!!!” Edgar screamed, his mind clouding up with white-hot rage. Without thinking, he charged towards Bendy, ready to kick that devil six ways to Sunday and back! Bendy waited...and waited... until Edgar was nearly at the rock. Bendy pulled out the hole-in-a-can, ripped open the lid, and tipped it over. Out tumbled what looked like a rolled-up carpet. When it hit the ground, it immediately unfurled into a small black spot on the ground- a neat little hole in the ground. Edgar didn’t notice the spot on the ground and continued to run as fast as he ever had...until his foot suddenly wasn’t touching the ground. Before he could even look down, Edgar found himself tumbling down into a black, empty abyss. At this point, he could only scream. And scream he did, as he fell....and fell...and fell. It seemed like there was no end to this pit! Bendy laughed loudly as he saw the spider tumble down the handy little hole. Jumping down from the rock, Bendy dusted off his hands and peered down the hole, chuckling “Ha-HAH! That was rich! Gotch’a good, didn’t I, Edgar?......” No response. “.... Uh, Edgar?” Still no response. ‘.... OK Eddie-Boy, you can come out now. Seriously... you OK? Edgar?....” By now, Bendy was starting to panic. Just how deep WAS this hole? Suddenly, he began to wonder if he should’ve used the hole.......” “EY! There he is!” Bendy’s head snapped around to see Charley and Barley approaching, their faces looking angry and huge lumps atop their heads. “....Oh boy, I’m in it deep now...” (Yeah..... Sorry if it is so long, but I felt like I had to double spave it to avoid showingit all at once. I was rushed to finsih this, and I don't know to muhc much about the Bendy CARTOON-verse, other than a fan script. Tell me areas that I could improve in, and what you liked. I hope I did well!" Chapter Two shall introsuce Hailee!....I'll fiz the souble spacing as soon as I can.) Category:Blog posts